Merry XXX-Mas
Earn Snowflakes and Ice Cups by completing tasks. You can also earn Snowflakes and Ice Cups by opening duels chests. Snowflakes are used to open coffers, and Ice Cups are used for the XXX-Mas Tournament - the more Ice Cups you get, the higher you are in tournament. The 1st to 50th places earn Heavenly Snowflakes as a reward. Heavenly Snowflakes are used to open XXX-Mas coffers. At the end of the daily tournament the Ice Cups quantity is reset. Snowflakes The event features two types of Snowflakes: Snowflakes and Heavenly Snowflakes. Ice Cups are earned at the same rate as Snowflakes and are used for the daily XXX-Mas Tournament ranking. Coffers XXX-Mas Little Coffer - 3 pickings, unique common event card is guaranteed. Obtained with 100 snowflakes. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. XXX-Mas Coffer - 5 pickings, unique rare event card is guaranteed. Obtained with 500 snowflakes. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. XXX-Mas Heavenly Coffer - 10 pickings, unique rare and common event cards are guaranteed, unique legendary event card is possible. Obtained with 20 Heavenly snowflakes. Also contains duplicates for Common-Legendary non-event cards that are already owned. Event Cards These cards can only be obtained by opening the appropriate coffers during the duration of the XXX-Mas Event: Snowman Carrot Snow CatGirl Baker XXXmas Deer XXXmas Hare Nutcracker XXXmas Elf *for the duration of the XXX-Mas Event, these cards gain +200% to AT and HP. Path You can earn Snowflakes and Ice Cups by completing Path objectives. Completed objectives will not reset at the end of the daily tournament. 50 - Level up a Blue card 85 - Win Duels 5 times 120 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 4 155 - Seduce Blue cards 3 times (they can be three different cards) 190 - Open Boxes 4 times (bronze, silver or golden boxes) 225 - Level up Blue cards 5 times 260 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 8 295 - Win Duels 10 times 330 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 12 365 - Get 25 Rare Blue card duplicates 400 - Open chests in Duels 4 times 435 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 16 470 - Get 40 Common Blue card duplicates 505 - Spend 4000 Snowflakes 540 - Reach Masters League I in Duels 575 - Get 2 Epic Blue Card duplicates 610 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter 20 645 - Open chests in Duels 8 times 680 - Reach Master League II in Duels 715 - Get 2 Legendary Blue card duplicates ----- below quests not updated yet ----- 750 - Get 5 Epic Blue card duplicates ? 785 - Reach Master League 2 820 - Get 2 Legendary Blue card duplicates 855 - Get 20 Blue card duplicates ? 890 - Seduce Blue cards 5 times 925 - Spend ??? Snowflakes 960 - Reach Master League 3 in Duels 995 - Level up Epic Blue cards 10 times 1030 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter ? 1065 - Reach Champion League I in Duels 1100 - Have 3-star card ? 1135 - Have 4-star Epic Blue card 1170 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter ? 1205 - Reach Champion League 2 in Duels 1240 - Have 3-star Blue Rare card ? 1275 - Have Blue Epic card ? 1310 - Get 7 Legendary Blue card duplicates ? 1345 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter ? 1380 - Reach Champion League 3 in Duels 1415 - Open XXX-Mas Coffer 3 times 1450 - Win a prize in the XXX-Mas Tournament 1485 - Open XXX-Mas Little Coffer 5 times 1520 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter ? 1555 - Reach Legendary League I in Duels 1590 - Open Silver Box 15 times 1625 - Level up Blue cards 15 times 1660 - Get 10 Legendary Blue card duplicates 1695 - Have ??? card ? 1730 - Reach Legendary League II in Duels 1765 - Win XXX-Mas Chapter ? (End of Path) ? Category:Event